metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Suits
Necessary? I'm all for article count, but this just seems like a waste of article space. It's uninformative, (and yes, there is still the possibility for it to be cleaned up) and Category:Suits & Template:Suits both already exist. Is this article necessary? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 09:39, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :no. Metroidhunter32 13:41, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I agree. It's kinda like having a baby articale and a newborn article Samusiscool2 14:44, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Wow, these were posted in 2008 and this article is still here? This is a pointless article. It doesn't tell us anything we don't already know. We have pages for the Zero, Power, Varia, Gravity, Phazon, Dark, Light, PED, and Fusion Suit, as well as the Hazard Shield. 03:31, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I disagree. This page allows users to compare and contrast different Suits, and provides a basic summary of the Suits as well. Also, this page provides links to the specific suit's page. 05:43, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Are they waxed? Why is it that in most of the 3d games, they're shiny? Press ❶ for Log Book mp3c at 22:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Probably the fact that they're polished. Never question video game logic, AdmiralSakai would say. 23:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it makes sense. The suits resist damage thanks to an invisible energy shield. Such a shield would also repulse particulate matter, and prevent it from settling on the suit. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but MP2:E? 01:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) What about it? "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 11:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Its the least shiny suit. Answer: retro chose to make it look grittier for the game's themeEinsteinium99 22:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :: VGame Logic is weird... Lava not magma, gravity is the same on all planets, and Samus will forverver remain shiny, except in Hunters. ① for Log Book. (User:mp3c) 02:13, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :: You mean Echoes? But yeah, it is weird. But I think the gravity is slightly different on each planet, but the Suit has a small part that keeps Samus weighted down on each planet at the same gravity so that her spine wouldn't stretch or squash. The Gravity Suit (or Gravity Boost, in MP2:E, or Gravity ''Feature ''in Metroid: Other M) greatly increases this effect. 06:56, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :: :::: I DO mean Hunters, the Model Textures are wierd... But it's a DS game, so I'll let it slide... :: :: I've noticed that the gravit does seem slightly different from game to game, especially in the 2-d titles. I've hacked into Super and changed it before, too. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 19:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Glitch I've noticed this so far on Metroid Prime 1 with the Wii Controls (Trilogy) but haven't tested it on the other 2 games. It seems that when ever Samus aquires a new suit upgrade that until the player quits and reenters the game with that suit that whenever Samus puts her hand onto her Arm Cannon that it will be still colorized as the suit you had before. I noticed this after obtaining the Phazon Suit that her hand was still purple as if I hadn't even upgraded from the Gravity Suit yet. Also the 3rd person model is fine, and it only occurs in 1st person. 17:06, June 5, 2013 (UTC)